Masamune
by Joseph Edward Logue
Summary: How did Sephiroth come to own his blade? Read to find out.


A visit to the town of North Corel, to fix a leaky Mako Reactor led a mighty Villain to his only real friend.  
  
" Sephiroth, my boy I need you to accompany some Soldiers to North Corel"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"One of our Mako Reactors is faulty, you will need to go dressed in something inconspicious, they'll know something is up if YOU arrive there".  
  
"Fine ill do it".  
  
~~~~~~~~Masamune~~~~~~~~~.  
(by) mako_eyez   
(email) mako_j_l@hotmail.com  
  
The mighty Sephiroth was commanded by his "father" and creator Hojo to go to the town of North Corel. The town which had recently given up coal mining for the use of Shin-ra's Mako where unsure of the new energy source so Shin-ra made an effort to assure them of the safety of this energy. When the reactor began to leak Shin-ra thought that they would mend it in secret so that none of the residents of North Corel would lose their trust, after all Corel was a source for coal which was now very sparse and when there's something rare there is a lot of money involved.   
  
Sephiroth, a mechanic and a soldier were in the back of a Van which would drop them off outside North Corel, from where they would have to walk to avoid suspicion.  
  
"I hear there's a themepark near here, and there's and amazing battle arena, they've even got a Minotaur which no one has ever beaten". The soldier said.  
  
"A monster is a monster. It has a weakness I guess they haven't found someone with enough intelligence to beat the thing." Sephiroth said calmly.  
  
"If you think the Minotaur is special, listen to this, I hear they sent out and expedition team of twenty men to a cave called Masara to retrieve the legendary Masamune, you know about the legend right?" The mechanic said.  
  
"Yeah, that the God of Gaia had a son who was to look after the Cetra. Telos, he was given the sword to fight something called Jenova. Telos had to fight a demon by the name of Odin who guarded the cave of Masara when beaten gave Telos the sword. When Telos decided to help the Cetra, his Godhood was taken from him. And when Telos died his soul was transferred to the sword which the Cetra locked up in Masara". Sephiroth said. "Although that just a myth I never believed the tale to be honest."  
  
"Apparently only three men came back." The mechanic said.  
  
"Maybe you should try and win it!." The soldier said  
  
"As a Soldier first class I must carry out my mission and avoid any unnecessary tasks." Sephiroth said almost robot like.  
  
"Yo guys we're here" The driver said. "I'll be here waiting for you to get back."  
  
"Come on our mission awaits ". Sephiroth said as he charged ahead.  
  
Along the path they had encountered many monsters which Sephiroth effortlessly cut through.  
After three miles they had arrived at the North Corel Mako reactor.  
  
The mechanic began inspecting a Mako exchange line.  
  
"Tsk tsk, a monster or something must've gotten in here, this will take a while to fix and I need to do farther inspections, why don't you two go to town for a while I'll meet you there when I'm done." The mechanic told the others.  
  
"Whatever ." Sephiroth said.  
  
Sephiroth and the soldier went into town while the mechanic did his job.  
  
"Why don't we go to the Gold Saucer?." The Soldier asked.  
  
"It's not one of our mission perimeters im gonna go train why don't you wait in the inn?" Sephiroth instructed.  
  
"Aww okay". The Soldier said sadly.  
  
Sephiroth said he was going training now technically it was true but he was going to the Gold Saucer after all he was (as he believed) the best fighter in the world.  
  
As he entered the Gold Saucer he was greeted by a blond woman, she said. "Hi do you have a pass?." Sephiroth simply showeed his shinra pass and was alowed entrance.  
Sephiroth jumped down the chute that linked to the battle arena.  
  
"Hi there my boy are you here for the tournament?" A man asked.  
  
"Yes." Sephiroth said.  
  
"Ha ha good , I'm Dio I own this place , will you be using that old buster sword?" Dio asked him.  
  
"A weapon is only a good as its owner." Sephiroth said Coolly.  
  
"True. It's five-hundred gil to enter , if you win you get quadruple your money back and the legendary Masamune." Dio said excitedly.  
  
"I know , now where do I enter?." Sephiroth asked.  
  
"Well , Mr?" Dio awaited an answer.  
  
"It's Seph ........ Seifer." Sephiroth said thinking that he'd best keep it a secret he was here."  
  
"Go pay over there at the counter Mr Seifer." Dio said.  
  
"Thank you." Sephiroth said. He then walked away from Dio and up to the counter.  
  
"Hi there , I guess you wanna take part in the tournament." The cashier said.  
  
"That's correct." Sephiroth said.  
  
"Well just sign here." The cashier told him. "Your first battle is in roughly twenty minutes , when your finished signing go there and you can watch a few battles".  
  
Sephiroth signed the form and went to the colliseum.  
  
  
A booming voice called out "Ladies and gentlemen , boys and girls welcome to the gold saucer".   
"Tail Swit has gotten far enough to take on the Minotaur. On the left we have Tail Swit from Nebelhiem and on the right we have the Minotaur from the firey depths of hell."  
  
The crowd yell and the fight began.  
  
"You're going down , you dumb bull."   
  
Tail charged at the Minotaur who simply grabbed him by his head and squashed it like a ripe fruit.  
  
After watching a man by the name of Grea defeat many opponents , the alarm sounded for Sephiroth to take his turn.  
  
The booming voice spoke again. "Now on the left we have Seifer from Midgar and on the right as we all know Grea from Rocket town."  
  
Grea looked at Sephiroth and charged towards him , Sephiroth simply sidestepped and Grea left the ring.  
  
Once again the boming voice spoke "Disqualification! , Grea you left the ring."  
  
Sephiroth just smirked at the fallen Grea.  
  
Again cam The Voice "Now Seifer you must battle the deadly Minotaur do you accept this challenge?"  
  
"Okay." Sephiroth said with little emotion.  
  
A cage opened and the Minotaur appeared.  
  
They gazed at each other. Sephiroth threw down his sword. They began to battle exchanging punches. The Minotaur charged , to which he sidestepped expecting an easy victory. The Minotaur stopped just before exiting the ring and charged again. While it was charging Sephiroth jumped to the ground and kicked the leg of the Minotaur so hard that the leg snapped upon Sephiroth's kick. He then got the Minotaur into a choke hold. When it seemed the Minotaur was dead Sephiroth walked away and collected his buster sword form the ground. He heard the Minotaur Crawling up behind him , he simply forced his sword back without looking and stabbed the Minotaur in the throat. This time it was dead.  
  
Dio entered the ring.  
  
"We have a winner!" Dio yelled ,while holding up Seifer's (Sephiroth's) hand."  
  
"Would you like to say anything Seifer?" Dio asked.  
  
"No. Just give me the sword ." Sephiroth said.  
  
"Yes Mr Seifer , remember you have a party at seven pm in Event square." Dio said.  
  
"I won't forget." Sephiroth said.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen , Seifer!" Dio shouted.  
  
Dio then motioned for three men to bring in the Masamune and Sephiroth's winnings.  
  
He took the sword.  
  
"What about your money?" Dio asked  
  
"Keep it."  
  
Sephiroth walked away as the crowd applauded. He then went to the chute leading to the gold saucer entrance and left the theme park (not even thinking of his party)   
  
*a/n does he look like a party guy?*.   
  
As he entered North Corel town he met the Soldier who had accompanied him.  
  
"I thought you were training and not entering the tournament." He said unamused.  
  
"I didn't , some guy named Seifer won then he challenged me at the ropeway. He lost so I won the sword. Here have my buster sword." Sephiroth said.  
  
"Thanks" The Soldier said  
  
"Yo guys come on , my job's done" The mechanic yelled.  
  
The three then left North Corel , passed through the mountains , got to the van and returned to Midgar.  
  
::::7:05 pm at The Gold Saucer's EventSquare::  
  
Dio spoke  
"Here he's coming , he's late but he's here."  
  
A man walked in the room.  
  
"Congratulations!!!!!!!" The crowd yelled.  
  
The man who entered the room , was identified as the chef , whats more he was carrying Seifer's cake. The crowd gave him such a fright that he threw the cake in the air causing it to landeon Dio's head.  
  
"Mmmm strawberry." Dio said trying to make light of the situation.   
  
"Well it doesn't look like he's gonna show , no use in wasting food. Let's party!!!!!"  
  
The crowd yelled excitedly.  
The end::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Please::::::::R+R:::::::::::::  
  
I would like to add one more thing , the true Japanese legend of the Masamune  
  
The Masamune- The Demon Blade  
  
In the early 16th century the emperor of Japan was to make one of the Daimyo's in the land to become the Shogun. Many battles were fought as the Daimyo's wanted the supreme title of Shogun. Only one person was appointed by the emperor, and that person was Ieyasu Tokugawa. Tokugawa proved himself to be the supreme Daimyo in the Land.   
Tokugawa made many enemies as appointed as Shogun. His three main adversaries were Hideyoshi, Nobunaga and the infamous dark warlord Toyatomi. Tokugawa was presented with a huge katana by the emperor. The sword was believed to contain a dark War Kami of destruction sent by the one of the Japanese gods of destruction Gaia. The sword was stolen by one of Toyatomi's thieves while Tokugawa was sleeping. Tokugawa allied with the other two main Daimyo, and waged war against Toyatomi. The battle lasted almost half a year, until Toyatomi was finally defeated. The Masamune was recovered and placed into the Japanese National Museum. Ieyasu Tokugawa died in 1616. It is said that the sword was forged by Gaia himself.......but this is only a myth. 


End file.
